customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storytime with Barney
'''Storytime with Barney (video) '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 5, 2002. Plot: Barney and their friends have a sleepover at Tosha's house and have lots of fun with singing songs and telling stories. Cast: *Barney *Mario *Whitney *Beth *Kami *Scott *Angela *Gianna *Sarah *Tony *Nick *Collen *Jamel *Squirrel (CGI) *Worms (CGI) *Ladybugs (CGI) *Flowers (CGI) *Blue Jays (CGI) *Eggs (CGI) *Bumblebees (CGI) *Raccoon (CGI) *Butterflies (CGI) *Crickets (CGI) *Chipmunk (CGI) *The Cow Jumped Over the Moon *Ms. Turner *Booker T. Bookworm *Stella the Storyteller *Mother Goose *Clarence the Goose *Tosha's Mom *Tosha's Dad *Kevin and Kyle *Grandad Richards *Nana *Aunt Molly *Aunt Sally *Mr. Tenagain *Twynkle the Elf *King *Claire *Darla *Junior *Shelley *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Jean-Claude *Sean Abel *Daisy Abel *Dasha *Michelle *Girl *Girl *Girl *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Boy *Andra Jeans *Leach Jeans *Jessie Jeans *Martha Abel *Miranda Abel *Ruby Abel *Valerie Abel *The Lizard King *Maggie *Wilbur *Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen *Mariana *Katie *Patrick *Even *Jake *Keeley *Matt *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Melody Mouse *Little Bunny Foo Foo *Miss Piggy *Joey *Kelsey *Stacy *Sully *Marty *Lexi *Dasha *Lillian *Shelley *Toodee *Foofa *Wilbur the Calf *Jiminy Cricket *Mr. Nezzer *Willy Wonka *Raya *Carols *Brett *Karl *Hildanies *Nicole *John *Carolyn *Libby the Lamb *Ray the Rooster *Dasha the Duck *Eleanor Elephant *Pierre the Bear *Kisha Koala *Casey Cat *Jonathan *Old King Cole *Queen of Hearts *Humpty Dumpty *Proffessor Tinkerputt *Mr. Peekaboo *Mrs Peekaboo *Bartholomew the Parrot *Frosty the Snowman *Twinken *Min's Mother *Min *Shawn *Tina *Micheal *Derek *Tosha *Jason *Juan *Kenneth *Carlos *Julie *David *Kathy *Luci *Jorde *Mr Pizza *Pierre *Darcy *Ms Jones *Burke *Shene *Tiffany *Mr. Phill *George *Sandra *Mr. Smith *Bill *Fred *Firefighter Dave *Devyn *Reesa *Luis *Damitri *Damara *Brooke *Mrs. Saunders *James Turner *Rainbow Beard *Farmer Henderson *Farmer Dooley *Patty *Greg Murray *Fergus McClaren *Lesley Chudnow *Efei Almani *Gloria Chen *Abundio Ortiz *Rebecca Garcia *Mr. Deliveryman *David *Mr. Bear *Becky Keenan *Douglas Burks *Tomie dePaloa *Maureen Modine *Joe Scruggs *Joe Ferguson *Jordan Kauffman *Ella Jenkins *Stephanie *Frank Crim *Cambodian Dancers *Reggie the Deliveryman *Marvin Johnson *Mica Johnson *Dr. TickTock *Mateo *Mr. MacRooney *The Marching Band Musicians *Riders In The Sky *Aunt Rachel *Uncle Bob *Miss Rosa *Andrew *Mark *Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother *Ashley and Alissa's Mom *Mee-Ma *Pop-Pop *Zelda the Zookeeper *Officer Thompson *Firefighter Berkeley *Firefighter Vandever *Ms. Crisp *Ms Kepler *Ken Reightler *Meebee *Robot *Miss Pennypacker *Becky *Maurice the Magician *Monty the Mountie *Paloma *Debra the Delivery Lady *Mr Cannoli *Mr. Bouffant *Miss Marigold *Mr. Green *Phil *Lady *Mr. Forbs *Police Man Dave *Fisherman *Edi the Zebra *Anna Maria *Mr. Kerley *Dr. Kovacs *Mr. Brown *Yoshi *Douglas *Rhonda *Jack *Zack *Sean *Firefighter Bill *Ashley *Ashley Mom *Dr. Campbell *Officer Mike *The Zookeeper *Dr. Russel *Nurse Julie *Miss Patty *Alex *The Hostess *David *Dennis *Zach *Chris *Amy *Lauren *Hannah *Robert *Stephen *Keesha *Linda *Danny *Kim *Emily *Jeff *Chip *Jill *Perry *Ashley *Alissa *Kristen *Jesse *Rebecca *Maria *Curtis *Jason *Jeffrey *Amy *Adam *Michael and Amy's Mom *Michael and Amy's Dad *Mrs. Claus *Santa Claus *Tina and Luci's Mom *the Bear *Jennifer *Joseph *A.J. *Adams Mother *Mr Boyd *Ms. Stevens *Kelly *Marching Band Musicians *Monkeys *Clowns *Teddy Bears *Cody Newton *Abby Newton *Marcella *Grandpa Greenfield *Grandma Greenfield *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch *Baby Fig *Mr. Millet *Dad *Mom *The Collector *The Juggler *Stanley Stillz *Policeman *Parade Stilt Walkers *Sousaphone Player *Woman with Hat *The Waiter *Maitre D' *Waiters *Chez Snobbe Delivery Man *Circus Clowns *Trapeze *Acrobatic Biycle *Chineese Pole *Contertionist *Trampolinist/Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Flyer *Teeter Board Pusher *Teeter Board Spotter *Female Wire Walker *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Hannah's Mom *Hannah's Dad *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Ballerina *Choir Master *Bell Choir *Carolers *Debi *Wee Willie Winkie *Blue Jay *Jack *Jill *Murray *Little Dog *The Wolf *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Mr. Sign *The Guard *Knights in Shining Armor *The King - Derrick J. Graves *Pop Wheelys *Darnell *Kevin *Grammy Phillips *Grandpa Phillips *Miss Vera Goode *Baxter *Juggler/Balloon Artist *Magician *Mike *Donny *Sarah *Gina *Mrs. Dooley *Mr. Barnes *Lily the Librarian *Mrs. Wilson *Princess Zuleeka *Serena the Mermaid *Maynard the Magician *Horrible Harry the Giant *The King *The Queen *Alex *Little Miss Muffet *Susan Frazier *Simon Willats *Freddy Morgan *Larry Spencer *Nathan Frazier *Mary Lyons *Robert Meadows *Kater Aberger *John Peter Lacosta *Alicia Caesar *Kelly F. Bender *Melinda Lea'l *Rene' Mungia *Orlando Rojas *Rick Walker *Jacklyn *Matthew *Anna *Pigeon *Puppy Dog *Squirrel *Kittycat *Firefly *Mother Possum & her babies *Brown Beaver *Mr. Moose *Fox *Owl *Brown Bear *Racoon *Chipmunk *Turtle *Dear *Miss Duffy *Mr. Steele *Officer Phillips *Miss Jo *French *trombone *trumpet *trumpet *tuba *Gianna's Mother *Gianna's Father *Gianna's Sister *Gianna's Brother *Whitney's Grandma *Whitney's Grandpa *Mario's Mother *Mario's Father *Mario's Brother *Nick's Father *Chelli/Lyle *Bag/Argyle McSock *Molly *Bernard the Crossing Guard *David *Jackson *Laura *Rachel *Stacy *Miguel *Jonathan *Bridget *Tracy *Brian *Matt *Kelly *Claire *Anna Minor *Lisa *Sally *Darla *Lillian *Junior *Shelley *Mark *Clarke *Christina *Jenny *Billy *Dasha *Michelle *DJ Lance Rock *Toodee *Foofa *Brobee *Plex *Muno *Blue *Joe *Steve *Lisa *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Purple Kangaroo *Gingerbread Boy *Pig *Herons *Monkey *Freddy *Felt Friends *Woodpecker *Orange Kitten *Bowl *Spatula *Chalk Girl *Lion *Felix *Elephant *Baby Bear *Colonel Calloway *Grunt *Jamal Williams *Miguel *Tug *Baxter *James Alston *Vanessa Alston *Natalie Alston *Ron Alston *Simeon Alston *Marisol *Bryan *Armando *Shaina Alston *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Andy *Penny *Jessica *Justin *Bruno *Seth *Paul *Libby *Jade *Darnell *Debi *Patty *Cody *Abby *Marcella *Jennifer *Joseph *AJ *Becky *Lindsey *Michael *Sarah *Joey *Maria *Patrick *Katie *Carlos *Tiffany *Evan *Jake *Kelsey *Mariana *Mikey *Brand *Andy *Mouth *Data *Stef *Chunk *Spanky *Stymie *Froggy *Buckwheat *Porky *Alfalfa *Waldo *Mary Ann *Jane *Darla Hood *Frankie *Hopsalot *Pierre the Bear *Casey Cat *Eleanor Elephant *Kisha Koala *CJ the Frog *Edison the Firefly *Cecil the Mouse *Jack the Mouse *Roquefort the Mouse *Brie the Mouse *Boo Boo Bunny *Deli Bear *Bebop Hamster *Aggie Astor *Cuckoo *Zippity the Hamster Stories: #Three Little Pigs #Jump Jump Jump #Johnny Appleseed #Chicken Little #The Cricket & The Mouse #Roly Poly Rice Ball #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Queens Contest #Just One More Thing #The Gingerbread Boy #Carrot Tops & Carrot Bottoms #The Ugly Duckling #Three Billy Goats Gruff #The Giants #Tug-a-War #The City Mouse and The Country Mouse #Billy and the Spoon #Pig Tales #The Noodle Boy #Teresa and Her New Town #The Big Dinosaur Dream #The Lion and the Mouse #The Kings Minstrel #The Walnut Tree #The Little Porridge Pot #The Turtle & The Beaver #The Big Cheese #The Turnip #The Shoemaker and the Elves #Ooka and the Whale #Big Boo and Little Hoo #The Mirror #First Day at School #No More Fuzzles #All By Myself #The Turtle Who Lost His Shell #Red Sneakers #The Birthday Cake #The Duck That Wouldn't Swim #Three Little Birds #The Bridge #Chanticleer and the Cat #The Fisherman and His Wife #Nightie Nite #Bahran and the Snake King Part 1 and 11 #Kantchill and the Deep Hole #The Lazy People #The Sillybillies #Jaun Pan #Strong Women #Growing Up #Kantchill and the Grape #The Flute #The Bad Apple #The Stonecutter #What Was That #Let's Go Camping #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Tortoise and the Hare #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Mr. Circle #Getting the Goats Out of the Garden #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #The Lonely Little Number #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Little Engine That Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #The Family Quilt #Paul Bunyan #The Wind and the Sun #Little Red Riding Hood #The Little Red Hen #Jack and the Beanstalk #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #The Princess and the Frog #The Goose That Laid the Golden Egg #Belling the Cat #The Dog and His Shadow #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #Stone Soup #The Baby Sister #Turtles #The Little Egg Girl #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Taking Turns #Be Yourself #The Floodledoops #The Lonely Princess #Alice in Wonderland #The Three Butterflies #Camping on a Dark Night #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep #Turtles #Animals in the Park #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #The Just Right At the Restaurant #The Princess and the Pea #Cinderella #Aladdin #Snow White #Puss in Boots #Beauty and The Beast #The Golden Goose #Town Musicians of Bremen #Sleeping Beauty #The Juniper Tree (fairy tale) #It's Snack Time #The Red Shoes (fairy tale) #Frau Holle #The Tinderbox #The Wild Swans #The Fir-Tree #The Galoshes of Fortune #The Most Incredible Thing #The Glass Coffin #The Crystal Ball (fairy tale) #The Duration of Life (fairy tale) #Ole Lukøje #Cupid and Psyche #The Elf Mound #The Two Brothers #The Selfish Giant #The Cat's Elopement #The Singing Bone #The Ice-Maiden #The Garden of Paradise #The Shepherdess and the Chimney Sweep #A Christmas Carol #The Snowman (fairy tale) #The Story of a Mother #The Fox and the Crow (Aesop) #The Teapot #Gold-Tree and Silver-Tree #The Golden Key #The Angel (fairy tale) #Golden Treasure #The Sweethearts; or, The Top and the Ball #Don Joseph Pear #Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers #The Cookbook #Tom Thumb #Peter And The Wolf #The Cat In The Hat #The Treasure of The Misty Island #Animal Friends A Friend In Need #The Pirates Treasure #Pinocchio #Beauty and the Beast Trivia: *The story Let's Go Camping from Campfire Sing Along was told again in this video. *This is the second home video at Tosha's House. The first being Imagination Island *This is the third and final appearances of Tosha's Family. *The last home video to have David Bernard Wolf a music director. He would compose the music for some other home videos such as Barney's Adventure Bus, It's Time for Counting, Sing and Dance with Barney, and Round and Round We Go. However, in It's Time for Counting, he is uncredited. *The first home video in which Dean Wendt voices Barney. *The Barney costume in "BJ Really Cool House". *The Barney voice in "BJ Really Cool House". *Kami wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Sarah wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Beth wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Tony wear a same clothes in "BJ Really Cool House". *Angela wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Nick wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Gianna wear a same clothes in "Come Blow Your Horn". *Scott wear a same clothes in "Play for Exercise", and "Spring Into Fun". *Whitney wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Mario wear a same clothes in "Numbers Numbers". *Jamel wear a same clothes in "Stop Go". *Collen wear a same clothes in "A New Friend". *Stella wear the same clothes in "It's Tradition", "What a World We Share", and "The Best of Barney". *Even though Baby Bop and BJ don't appear in this video, Baby Bop and BJ are briefly mentioned in the beginning of the Red Sneakers story. *Pia Manalo (who plays Min) in the TV Series made a special guest appearance in the Goldilocks and the Three Bears story voicing Goldilocks. *The Stories from this series The Turtle Who Lost His Shell, Zoomba in Toyland (Bedtime with Barney) would later be used for books and cassettes and Nighty Night with Barney would later come in a promotional audio cassette that would come with the Bedtime with Barney dolls. Also, Just One More Thing would later go on as an actual story in Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *Pictures from "Season 1", "Season 2", "Season 3", "Season 4", "Season 5", and "Season 6" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *The first barney home video were season 7-13 barney doll is used. *At the end of the Barney doll. wears a princess hat and holding a clock on the left hand and holding a candlestick on the right hand. End Credits Music *Someone's In the Kitchen with Dina *If All The Raindrops *Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue *Silly Sounds *Mother Goose Please Appear *Growing *The Rocket Song *Aiken Drum *Go Round and Round the Village *A Big Parade Of Numbers *The Bears Went Over the Mountain *Rig-a-Jig-Jig *The Land of Make Believe 1993.PNG Annotation 2019-12-19 084436.jpg Gallery 1999.jpg STORYTIME with Barney Previews 2002 Opening: #FBI/Interpol Warning Screen #Hit Entertainment Logo #Barney Home Video Logo #Angelina Ballerina videos (Rose Fairy Princess / and Angelina in the Wings) Preview #Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview #The Wiggles Dorothys Magical Birthday Preview #Bob the Builder Bob Saves the Day Preview #Barney’s Round and Round We Go Preview #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) #Story with Barney Title Card Closing #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo #Barney's Move N Groove Dance Mat Commercial Promo #Chuck e Cheese Commercial Promo #Hit Entertainment Logo 2003: Opening #Warning Screen #Wanner Home Video Logo #PBS Kids Videos Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #Barney & Friends Home Video Intro (Season 7 Version) / Storytime with Barney Title Card Closing #Visit PBS Online at pbskids.org screen Bumper #Put a Smile On (Instrumental) #Keep Your Sneeze To Yourself (Instrumental) #End Credits #Hit Entertainment Logo #Connecticutt Public Televison Logo #Barney & Friends Funding Credits #PBS Kids Videos Logo Category:Trailers from Lyrick Studios/HIT Entertainment VHS and DVDs Category:Pages with broken file links